Eavesdropping
by KoalaBurr
Summary: When you don’t really want to eavesdrop, the conditions just become all the more perfect.


**Eavesdropping**

_By Koalaburr_

**Author's Note:** Ok guys, it was supposed to be fluff, but alas, turned into this. It really isn't all that exciting, but I don't think Madam Pomfrey is all that exciting either. Just a simple little perspective thing. Set in book two. See chapter sixteen for further references.

Also note that a 'one-shot' is such:

**one-shot**  
_adj._ _Informal  
_Being the only one and unlikely to be repeated

D'oh.

**Disclaimer:** A great deal of this is owned and written by JK herself. In fact about, let's see, ten percent of the words on this page. But I give the glory to her. No suing the Koala pleesh.

---------

It was nearing noon. Bright and blue the sky was reflecting onto the lake. It was normally time for the students to have classes, which pleased me, as no one would come in to pester any patients. (Really, I mean, what's wrong with leaving an unhealthy person to their bed? Baffling…)

But back to what I was saying, the sun was high above the castle and the clouds rolled by in little puffs, contrasting with the green of the grass below—brilliant looking really.

But it wasn't much to cheer you, when everything had been so hectic in the infirmary that one could hardly breath. The tension in the school was almost tangible, and perhaps walking around in corridors in human form. This Slytherin Heir business was getting a bit unnerving.

Again, I am off topic.

So, it was like I said, getting late. I was just helping that Malcolm Baddock boy with his ears (said they'd grown a few inches and turned bluish, bullocks, however), when Weasley… I think that one's Ron, yes, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter came in. I assumed from the beginning that they were there to see that lovely Granger girl, as they're always with her. Which also baffles me, as she's a bright girl, who should be with other bright people, let alone two rowdy, obnoxious boys.

Anyways, they came in, trailing in dirt and noise and other assorted irritations and distractions, and looked at me pleadingly. I, having not said a word, scowled. The both of them were out of breath and heaving, grabbing their knees, but stood up straight.

"Madam Pomfrey! McGonagall said we could—" Weasley threw an offhand thumb at Hermione.

"No." I said curtly. It was outrageous the way these children needed to see each other every second of every day. "You've seen her enough for a week, give the girl a rest!"

"We, uh, we wanted to talk to her. Just a few minutes. We'll be quick." Potter added quickly.

"There's just no _point_ in talking to a petrified person, but you're welcome to come in if Professor McGonagall gave her permission. I'll need to talk with Minerva about doing this kind of thing during classes. Ten minutes boys! Ten, you hear me?"

Gleefully, they rushed to her bedside, grabbing chairs from different places and plopping down.

A few minutes pause, then, "She's right. Couldn't hear us for the world."

The redhead continued, his voice carrying itself all throughout the room and cutting through my silence. I then hurried off to put back the Auricula Draught in the cabinet. But though the cabinet was in my office I could still hear their hushed vocals.

"Wonder if she did see the attacker though? Because if he sneaked up on them all, no one'll ever know."

"Try and get it out," And there was much crumpling after that.

I went over to the desk to file a paper on Mr. Baddock, trying hard not to eavesdrop. But the silence of the room, well, you know what I mean. When you don't _want_ to eavesdrop, the conditions just become all the more perfect.

More silence ensued.

"Ron" Harry said in a hushed voice. "This is it, this is the answer. The monster in the chamber is a _basilisk_—a giant serpent. _That's_ why… Parsoltongue…"

The boy's voice then lowered.

I— now, before you go thinking anything, I was not intending to do so, I never listen to the mindless ramblings of those whiny students, but— I moved closer hear the conversation more clearly.

Potter continued. "…basilisk kills people by looking at them. But no one's died— because no one looked it straight in the eye." He sounded overjoyed at this proclamation.

This type of nonsense persisted for a few minutes. "_The crowing of the rooster…is fatal to it"! _One of them read aloud. "Hagrid's roosters were killed! The heir of Slytherin didn't want anyone anywhere near the castle once the Chamber was opened! _Spiders flee before it_! It all fits!"

I shook my head and went back to the desk to organize some of the empty bottles scattered around, needing refilling. I needed to tell Albus about that—

"The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets!" was all I heard before another minute or so before the infirmary doors creaked open, then shut.

I laughed aloud as I prepared the new Acalvus Ointment for its next use. Those boys. Surely they would be the downfall of the wizarding world one of these days. The whole lot of them, without Hermione of course. Hopefully she'd gain back a bit more sense after the Mandrakes were ready.

Less than an hour later, Minerva's booming voice sounded through the halls, _"All students to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."_

At that moment all I could hope was that this wasn't another attack. I raced to the staff room, still clutching the cap of my last Skele-Gro. Minerva told is about what was going on. The rest of the teachers and staff looked horrified as she revealed the events of the last hour. Everyone is leaving. And now as I sit here in this empty staff room those chilling words are rushing over me.

_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._

And I do hope those boys know what they're talking about.


End file.
